1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for mirror processing of an external surface of a long-sized cylindrical or a bar-like shaped piece that is formed of a metal, such as aluminium, stainless steel (SUS), or carbon steel.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to mirror process the external surface of a long-sized metal piece, a conventional cylinder centerless grinding machine is used, through which the long-sized metal piece is passed once or plural times in accordance with a quality of the material and a required surface coarseness of products.
In this case, some problems may occur easily, such as drop of productivity (i.e., low polished production or increase of grindstone wearing) due to clogging of the grindstone, interference with a receiving plate for supporting the long-sized metal piece to be polished or roller blades, or a surface defect, e.g., scratches due to biting of grind grains. Therefore, various provisions and controls are necessary.
The above-mentioned conventional technique has many problems to be solved adding to the low productivity and surface defects. They are quality drops, e.g., dimensional accuracy, such as roundness, or a surface coarseness, a yield drop in production, and a cost increase due to the need to perform several processing passes to produce a super fine finishing.